


What Lily Wants

by DarkerSides



Series: Without Ginny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lily, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Manipulative Lily, Mentions of Lily/others, Past Lily/James - Freeform, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/DarkerSides
Summary: Lily always gets her man.*Read tags!*See profile for disclaimers. I do not condone underage sex/pedophilia.





	What Lily Wants

Lily Luna Potter sat quietly on the couch, leaning back against the cushion and trying to look sad. Which was somewhat difficult as inside she was feeling rather smug. Gran Molly sat beside her and pulled Lily into a hug, weeping into her red curls. Lily took the treatment stoically as Gran Molly petted her head.

“Oh, you poor dear. And just when you’re on the cusp of womanhood and need your mother the most.” Lily refrained from rolling her eyes. She was past the “cusp of womanhood” and her mother hadn’t been any help in getting her there anyway. Ginny Potter had been too absorbed in either her quidditch or her husband. She rarely had time for her children. Which had ended badly for her.

Once Gran Molly moved on to cry over Al, Lily pushed herself from the couch and made her way outside for some fresh air. She slipped into the broom shed and quickly dug behind some old children’s brooms (thank Merlin dad never cleaned out the shed) and found her stash of smokes. She quickly lit one up and inhaled the familiar tang.

“What the fuck!” Lily gave a start at the hissed words and turned to see her brother standing in the doorway. He marched forward and pulled the fag from her lips, tossing it to the ground and stomping on it. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Well, obviously I _was_ smoking,”

“You’re thirteen fucking years old, Lily. You shouldn’t be doing that sort of thing.”

Lily smirked at her brother. “You weren’t saying that over Christmas hols when you had your prick shoved up my cunt.” James blushed at her words, and she moved forward, snaking a hand out to grab at his crotch. “What do you say to a quickie? I’m bored.”

James knocked her hand away. “Jesus Christ, Lily. It’s mum’s funeral for crying out loud. Show a little respect.”

Lily rolled her eyes and moved back. “Like she was ever there for us anyway. Look on the bright side, now we can do whatever we want without listening to her bitch about how immoral we are or freaking out any time we’re left alone in the same room.”

James blinked at her. “She caught you giving me a blow job, Lily. Of course she’s going to freak out.”

Once again Lily smirked. “Well, she can’t catch us now, can she?” Lily made to move forward but James backed away.

“No. No more. Mum was right. It’s wrong.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“Oh please. Don’t be such a stick in the mud. It’s just a little fun.”

James shook his head. “No. it’s not going to happen again.”

James backed up and practically ran from the shed. What an uptight arse. She stepped back and watched through the window as James made his way back to the house. She was about to reach for another fag when the screen door opened and Teddy stepped out. Her godbrother stopped James and they spoke for a bit. Lily smiled at the memory of the boy she had given her virginity to. She chuckled. Teddy had been so easy to manipulate. For years she had forced him into “tea parties” with her, and Teddy always stoically accepted his fate. A little over a year ago Lily had talked the older boy into playing house, and she’d made him pretend to be the husband. She remembered dragging Teddy into her room and closing the door before telling him to take off his clothes.

“What?”

Eleven year old Lily rolled her eyes. “You just got home from work, Teddy. You can’t wear your work clothes at home.” She crossed her arms and glared at him until he let out a sigh.

“Alright fine. But just down to my pants.” Lily smiled brightly at the older boy.

“Yay, Teddy. You’re the best. Now, you take off your clothes and I’ll go make your dinner.” She had turned to her play stove and began to move things around as she watched Teddy from the small mirror she had placed there earlier. She smiled and bit back a giggle as Teddy removed his shirt and trousers before sitting on the bed. Lily had turned around with a plate of finger foods she had snuck in earlier and moved towards the bed. “You have to sit back.”

Teddy sighed and did as she demanded. Lily climbed on the bed and moved over to straddle him. “Lily, what are you doing?”

She rolled her eyes. “Playing house, Teddy. I told you that.”

“I, uh, don’t think this is how you play.”

“Of course it is. I’ve seen mummy and daddy playing house often enough.” Of course she hadn’t mentioned she’d been hiding under daddy’s invisibility cloak with her fingers between her legs like she’d seen mummy do when daddy wasn’t around. It had felt good, which is why she had decided to play house with Teddy.

“Er, Lily. When you say you want to play house-“

“Quiet and eat your dinner,” Lily cut him off and pressed a piece of ham between his lips.

Teddy snapped his head away and reached for the plate. “I can feed myself, Lily.”

“No!” Lily cried and cast a nonverbal spell to pin Teddy’s hands to his side. She knew with so many adults in the house the ministry wouldn’t register her underage magic.

“Lily” Teddy gasped.

Lily smiled up at him. “We are playing house and you are my husband. I get to feed you.”

Teddy let out a resigned sigh and let Lily feed him. She fed him small pieces of meat and cheese for a minute before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Teddy gave a small jerk back and Lily glared at him. “I don’t think we’re supposed to do that, Lily. You’re just a kid.”

Lily gave him a small smack on his chest. “I’m your wife, Teddy.” She smiled brightly. “Besides, it’s just pretend.”

Teddy hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod. Lily smiled and moved back in to kiss him some more. She forced her tongue into his mouth and began to rock her hips, rubbing his penis between her legs. It felt good and Teddy must have liked it to because he gave a small moan. Lily rubbed faster, feeling Teddy’s penis growing larger and harder between her legs. Teddy jerked his head back.

“Lily, I _really_ don’t think we’re supposed to be doing this.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“We play all the time, Teddy.”

Teddy shook his head. “Not this sort of playing. I don’t think Uncle Harry would like this sort of playing.”

Lily rolled her eyes again and moved so she could reach her hand into Teddy’s pants and pull out his long penis. She rubbed her hand up and down it like she had seen mummy do. “But daddy’s not here, and we’re just playing, Teddy. Relax.”

“Lily, this is wrong.” But he let out a small moan at her movements. Lily leaned in to give him another kiss and moved over him. She lowered herself onto his hard penis and once again Teddy jerked back. “Lily, you need to stop. This is wrong. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

But Lily ignored him as his penis filled her little pussy. “But, Teddy, we’re not done playing and you feel so good.” She moved up and down like she’d seen mummy do, and Teddy let out a moan.

“Lily. Lily, stop,” Teddy groaned. “This is wrong. So wrong. You’re only a child, Lily.”

Lily bounced harder in Teddy’s lap. “Stop calling me a child. I’m your wife, Edward Lupin.” Lily bounced harder, pounding down onto Teddy’s penis and she could see why mummy liked it so much.

“Lily. Lily, please. You have to stop. You have to-” Teddy arched beneath her and Lily felt something warm fill her. “Argh! Fuck.”

Lily giggled at the bad word and continued to bounce in Teddy’s lap until she felt the familiar feeling of her insides going tight. She gave a small grunt and ground herself on Teddy’s penis. She finally pulled off, the wetness sliding down her legs. She looked down to see the creamy mess and made a face at Teddy.

“You made me messy. Clean me up.”

“My arms are still bound, Lily,” Teddy said in resignation. Lily giggled and unbound Teddy’s arms so he could grab his wand and clean them up. Of course, Teddy had immediately told her they couldn’t play house ever again as he’d gathered up his clothes and fled her room. Lily had merely shrugged. She’d only had to sneak into his room in the middle of the night to impale herself on his penis a few more times before Teddy started coming to her. By the time she had returned home for the Christmas hols Teddy had moved out. James had been easier to seduce of course. He’d only been fifteen and horny to boot. A few middle of the night blow jobs and he’d accepted his little sister into his bed. At least until their mother had caught them.

Lily glared out the window at her brother but it soon melted away when she realized Teddy was heading her way. She moved over to the one of the loungers that had been stored away and sat down. She rubbed at her eyes and forced the tears to spring forth with a small spell. She ignored the door opening and closing, letting out little hiccups and soft sobs. She felt Teddy sit beside her on the lounger and place an arm around her shoulders. She turned into the warm embrace and buried her face in Teddy’s chest. Teddy soothed her hair and pulled her down so they were lying on the lounger. Lily smiled to herself as she let out a shuddering sob. Men were so easy to manipulate.

After several minutes of “crying” Lily looked up at Teddy, blinking back her “tears.”

“Teddy.”

“Shh, Lils. I’m here.”

Lily crawled up his body and rested her head on his shoulder. They laid like that for several minutes before Lily moved to press a kiss to Teddy’s jaw. Teddy gave a sharp gasp and Lily moved over him, kissing her way to his mouth as she rubbed her leg against his growing erection.

“Lily,” Teddy whispered. “I really don’t think-”

“Please, Teddy. I just need to feel that every thing’s okay.” She moved her hand down to rub at his crotch. “I need you, Teddy bear. Please.”

She slid her hands into his trousers and grabbed at the erection. “Lily,” Teddy choked out. “The family.”

“It’s fine, Teddy. Please.” She unbuttoned his pants and began to push them down, her pussy already growing wet in anticipation.

“We shouldn’t,” Teddy said even as he maneuvered them so Lily was on her back. Lily spread her legs, dropping her feet off the lounger to open her cunt for Teddy’s long cock. She grabbed at his waist.

“Come on, Teddy,” she moaned. “Just a quick fuck. I’m so fucking bored. I just-” she jerked Teddy forward and his cock pushed against her cunt.

“Bored!” Teddy cried in shock. “I though you wanted comfort.”

Lily rolled her eyes as she shifted her hips, Teddy sliding in deeper. “Oh please. My mother was a bitch of the first order. I don’t miss that whore for a second. Now fuck me before my father finds you balls deep in my pussy.”

Teddy shook his head. “You are a piece of work, Lily Luna.”

Lily gave him a feral smile. “I know. Now shove that cock in me and fill me with your filthy come.”

Teddy obey, pounding into the teenager. Lily clenched her teeth to keep from shouting as Teddy fucked her. Fuck, it was amazing. There was something so erotic about being fucked by her godbrother. She’d had other boys at school. Hell, she’d even snuck into the Slytherin seventh year boys’ dorm and let them party. It had been amazing the way they had used her, taking their turns pounding into the little Gryffindor slut, sometimes two at a time. One of them, she hadn’t cared which, had flipped her over and popped her anal cherry. She still fingered herself at the memory of that painful encounter. But those fucks had been nothing compared to being with Teddy or James. She had a pretty good idea it had to do with the taboo-ness of the encounters that made them more brilliant.  Lily would probably let Al fuck her as well if he wasn’t so clearly gay.

Teddy let out a groan as he emptied his spunk in her, and Lily sighed as her orgasm wracked her body. Teddy pulled from her, his cock still dripping with come. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and cleaned himself off.

“What about me?” Lily pouted. Teddy rolled his eyes.

“Clean yourself up, you manipulative little shite.” Lily smirked and slid two fingers in her pussy, pulling out a glob of Teddy’s come and sucking it off her fingers. “Fuck, Lily. You’re such a filthy slut.”

Lily chuckled and grabbed her own wand. “You only complain after you’ve fucked me, I notice,” she pointed out as she cleaned herself up and pulled her dress down. She looked up to see Teddy tucking himself away. Teddy rolled his eyes.

“How many boys did you let fuck you this year?” Lily shrugged and let out a chuckle.

“I let this one Hufflepuff think he was actually my first. It was so cute watching him try to be gentle. Of course it was sickening and I had to go let Professor Warwick shove his cock up my arse for a bit.”

“Warwick!” Teddy gasped. “He’s like a hundred.”

Lily smirked. “Yeah, but he’s hung like a hippogriff and after a few compliments he’s always raring to go. For an old man he sure knows how to give a girl a good fuck.” Lily batted her eyelashes and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Oh, Professor, I’m so sorry for failing your test. I swear I studied extra hard. Isn’t there _anything_ I can do for extra credit? Please. Whatever you want. I won’t tell a soul, professor. Not even if you want to bend me over your desk. I’m just so desperate, sir. I absolutely cannot fail Defense. What would my father say?” Lily laughed at the look of disgust on Teddy’s face. “Oh chill out, Teddy bear. You’ll always be my first.”

“Have you ever fucked a guy without manipulating him first?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “What’s the fun in that?”

Teddy shook his head. “You should have been in Slytherin,” he said as he left the shed, Lily’s laughter following him out.

Lily tossed the covers off and sat up in bed. For some reason she was having a difficult time getting to sleep. She slipped from the bed and pulled her house robe over her naked body. Maybe some warm milk or something would help her sleep. She made her way down to the kitchen but paused when she passed the sitting room. Her father was sitting on the couch, head slumped and a bottle of whiskey dangling from his fingers. Lily hadn’t seen much of her father in the week since her mother’s funeral but she knew he had taken to drinking almost every night. Lily took a moment to take in the rumpled looking man. She knew her father was fit, had seen him naked when she’d watched him fuck her mum. Anger surged through Lily, anger she had thought would go away once her mum was gone. But, no. It was still there. It wasn’t fair that her mum had regularly gotten fucked by her dad. Lily was prettier, younger than her mum had been. She should be the one with her father’s cock pounding into her.

She took a step forward and her father turned bleary green eyes on her. His face scrunched up in confusion. “Gin?”

Lily smiled and moved towards her dad. “Come to bed, Harry. It’s late.”

She reached a hand out and watched as her father looked from her to the bottle in his hand. He placed the bottle on the table and took her hand. “I was having a bad dream.”

Lily led him out of the room and upstairs. “It’s over now, Harry. Come keep me warm.”

She glanced over her shoulder at her father and gave him a wink. He chuckled and followed her to his room.  She stopped by the bed and untied her robe. Her father’s eyes went wide as the fabric dropped to the floor to reveal her naked body. His eyes slid over her body.

“Fuck, baby. You look good. Always make me so horny.”

Lily backed onto the bed and spread her legs. She’d seen her parents fucking enough to be able to imitate her mother. She slid a hand down her belly and pressed a finger into her wet cunt. “Mmm. I’m ready for you, Harry. Come show me what a brilliant man I married.”

Lily watched in glee as her father quickly stripped out of his clothes, stumbling a little in his drunkenness. Oh this was going to be brilliant, she just knew it.  Her father finally made it out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed. Without any prompting he lowered his head and began to lick at her pussy. Lily screamed and writhed as she watched her daddy eat her out. She grabbed at his wild hair and urged him deeper.

“Yes, Harry. Yes. That’s it. Fucking eat my pussy. Ngh.” Her father seemed to be encouraged by her filthy words as his tongue delved into her cunt, sucking on her clit and making her come. When she came down from her orgasm his face was still buried in her pussy but he had added two fingers. “Fuck, Harry. Get your cock in my pussy,” she demanded.

Her father moved over her, laughing, though his eyes were still slightly hazy. “Someone’s a horny little slut tonight,” her dad teased as he pressed his cock against her cunt.

“Always for you,” Lily answered. Her dad gave a low growl and slammed his cock into her causing her to arch beneath him and cry out. “Oh, yes. Harry. Fuck me hard.”

“Anything you want, baby,” her father said as he began to pound vigorously into her cunt. It felt so magnificent to finally have him in her. All her dreams were finally coming true. She clawed at her dad’s shoulders as he grunted and pounded into her. “Ngh. Oh, Ginny. Ginny, yes.” Lily bit back a laugh. She’d used all sorts of manipulation techniques to get a man to fuck her but she’d never pretended to be someone else. She relished in the fact that her father was furiously fucking his daughter while screaming his dead wife’s name. Oh, her daddy was going to wake up to one hell of a shock in the morning. Lily stretched out beneath the man as he pounded her pussy raw. Damn but her daddy was huge. Her orgasm hit her fast and hard and she screamed, and her father thrust into her once more emptying his seed into her body.

When her dad rolled off her and promptly fell asleep Lily left her debauched body on view for him for when he woke up and fell asleep with a smile on her face. She wished she could see the look on her father’s face when he realized he had fucked his thirteen year old daughter. But she would have to settle for the look on his face when she told him he would be doing it again.

 

“You aren’t drinking.”

Her father looked up with a jerk and glanced nervously around the room. “What are you doing in here, Lily?”

Lily smirked at her father as she moved into his room. “You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

“And with good reason,” he snapped. “I woke up horrified this morning. I thought it had been a dream, being back with Ginny. But when I saw you lying there, my come dried on your thighs I felt sick,” he spat out. “I couldn’t imagine what I had done to you. I swear I spent a quarter hour throwing up and another hour in the shower.”

Lily smirked at him as she moved to sit on the bed, her father moving away from her. “I know. I heard you.”

He gave her a surprised look. “I was going to go confess to Hermione what I had done, but I was so drunk I could barely remember. So I locked myself in my office to use the penseive.”

Lily laughed. “I was very convincing, wasn’t I, daddy? You really thought you were fucking mum.”

Her father tossed her a horrified look. “Lily, I think you’re sick,” he said gently. “I think we need to get you some help.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “The only thing you are going to do is get over her and fuck me again.”

His eyes went wide and he shook his head. “No. It will not happen again. Ever.”

Lily snorted and pulled her robe over her head. She tossed it to the floor as she moved back on the bed. “Of course it will. You might as well accept it, daddy. I’m your new fuck toy.”

“Put your clothes back on Lily. I said no.”

Lily laughed. “Did you know I let a Slytherin boy rape me just before school let out.” She chuckled. “Well, technically it wasn’t rape but if you were to view the memory it would definitely _look_ like rape.” Lily spread her legs and slipped a finger in her wet cunt. “And the best part about the whole thing was he agreed to polyjuice into you. So you see, daddy, I have a very vivid memory of you brutally raping me over and over.” She moaned as she pushed her finger in and out. “So, you can either get over here and fuck me like a good daddy or I can go crying to Gran Molly.” She pulled her finger out and licked at her juices. She fluttered her lashes at him. “It’s been a very traumatic summer for me, daddy. I only wanted a bit of comfort. I miss my mummy so much. But you…” she made her voice hitch, “you did such awful, terrible things to me.”

She could see her father getting angry. “Why you little-“

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Daddy. You’re supposed to play with your toys, not be mean to them.” She slid down on the bed. “Come on, daddy. I don’t care if you close your eyes and scream mum’s name again or if you have to get roaring drunk. I want your cock in my pussy.”

Before Lily knew it her father was on top of her, straddling her and pinning her arms to the bed. “You will not manipulate me into sex, you little bitch,” he spat out. Lily moaned and arched beneath him.

“That’s it, daddy. You say such sweet things. Call me your little whore. Your slut.”

“You are, aren’t you?” her father demanded. “You’re a slut. How many have you spread your legs for? How many men have you let fuck you?”

Lily licked her lips and smirked up at her father. “So many, daddy. So many men have shoved their cocks into my pussy. You’d be surprised how many grown men like to fuck little girls.” She lifted her leg and rubbed at her father’s crotch. She could feel him getting hard. “Sometimes they take me two at a time.” His cock twitched. “I had three one time. One in my pussy, one in my arse, and one down my throat. I’m so good at deep throating, daddy. Do you want to shove your cock down my throat, just like you used to do to mum?”

“Shut up,” her father screamed. “You’re nothing like your mother, you filthy little whore.” Lily watched as her father reached down to pull at the buttons on his jeans. “You deserve whatever happens to you,” he said as he yanked his cock out. “I ought to put you on the street with a sign that says free to fuck and let them all have a go at you.”

Lily chuckled. “Would you like to see that, daddy? Watch all those men fuck your little girl, fill me with their come before you take your turn.”

“I said shut up,” he roared as he slammed his cock into Lily. Lily cried out at the brutal intrusion and soon began to moan as her father fucked her furiously, calling her all sorts of vile names and telling her how worthless she was. Lily reveled in it. Even after he came, her father continued to fuck her until he was hard again. Lily had orgasm after orgasm until her body was spent and she was limp against her father’s onslaught. Her cunt was sore, raw as he continued to fuck her even after she dried up, the only lubricant was his drying come.

Lily was blissed out. She knew she would be sore tomorrow, most likely have trouble walking but she didn’t care. She knew her daddy was hers finally. As he continued to fuck her limp body Lily smiled. She was glad the threat of the “rape” had worked. Now she could toss out the poison bottle that had her father’s fingerprints on it. He really should have paid more attention in potions, or at least to the headache potion he had given his wife. Of course, she wouldn’t have needed it if Lily hadn’t slipped a different potion in her evening tea. But it was over with. Mummy was gone and now daddy could fuck his new toy.


End file.
